707 mission: penetrate the Mint Eye
by Looyla
Summary: Seven is given a simple task: to penetrate the Mint Eye. But this is not the end of the problem. Someone hacks the RFA messenger, and Seven needs to figure it all out. Who is Mc? Who is Ray? And who is this hacker behind all this? How is Rika involved in all this? What does V hide? So many questions, and so few answers. Now he has to collect all the pieces of the puzzle and unders
1. Lead-in

Saeyoung was agitated. Curiosity and intrigue embraced him. He was like a child, who was brought to a toy store with a huge choice and with endless departments. The departments and alleys he was going to study and search each.

He lifted his glasses forming glare on them. A wry smile spread on his lips as he thought about his previous actions.

Right now Luciel was planning to penetrate the Mint Eye, a place that, as he found out, was very suspicious and dangerous. And it was worth a lot to get there unnoticed.

Numerous hacking, searches, manipulations and all in order to get into this ill-fated place as a believer. And why is the ordinary sect need such secrecy and security system.

He feels like this wasn't a sect, but some sort of drug dump or something like that. And strangely enough, it attracted him. The riddle to guess.

Agency for which Seven works for a long time was trying to penetrate the server of Mint Eye, but every attempt they made turned out to be a failure. Then this task was given to 707-the great defender of justice! Ha Ha! As always, coming to the rescue at the right time and revealing all hidden secrets! God 707 Ready at your service!

Of course, he always had a positive and easy mindset for the job, but in what a shock, he was when he could not cope with this task himself.

Vanderwood almost killed him, accusing him of foolishness and frivolity. But the thing was that he simply could not go through the protection systems, he could not hack the server. Whichever hacker was behind this, he was damn good and managed to block almost all his machinations. Seven oh-oh almost, resigned to defeat, but there it was.

God 707 does not give up so easily! Suddenly a thought came, dangerous, but at the same time bewitching! If he cannot penetrate from the outside, how about getting access from the inside?

Of course, then he can gather the necessary information and find out about this mysterious place.

But the most intriguing part of this mission was to find out who was behind this. No, Saeyoung wasn't interested who was behind Mint Eye. But he was eager to know the person responsible for security system . He wanted to learn who was this hacker. Ooh... or It could've been a group of hackers. Who was this person, who managed to beat 707?


	2. Day 1: A guide to Mint Eye

Day 1: A guide to Mint Eye

Luciel had already prepared his own robe of the believer. No mission could ever be done right without this step, the most entertaining part of his job was putting on one more of his cross-dressing costumes. And taking selfies in them. He got his believer card with his number and division of labor duties, attached to the robe. Seven will work in the information center because that way he can get to the hacker faster.

How far was this place. It seemed that he had been driving for several hours, maybe even more. And to be honest, he was a little bit tired, but there was no time to rest. Seven passed through the forest, looking at the trees. He thought that it would be nice to go out here on a picnic with Yoosung someday.

Then the car went up into the mountains, which meant he was almost there.

"Finally, thank God," he muttered to himself.

A huge white building with a gate, Mint Eye, appeared before his eyes. Yes, the name does not lie. The building was indeed decorated with mint domes, windows, and many other interior items with a similar color scheme. And in the middle there was an ornament of a large eye with a mint pupil, from which the black and green shade hue of the line departs.

The place looked too suspicious, and it kind of scared, even the agent 707 himself. The thought that it was a real sect, closed from the outside world sent shivers down his spine. And God knows what they were doing here with people. He felt sorry for all those who somehow happened to be here, or came of their own free will. Therefore, it meant, he was sorry for himself.

"Oh, God, sometimes he's such an egoist" he thought, laughing to himself.

A familiar smile returned to his face.

"Let's go." He got out of the car.

After a long checkup, which he undoubtedly passed (after all, they didn't elect me as one of the best agents because of my good looks), Luciel had been already in the beautiful palace. Following the believer, who conducted him a free tour around the place. Although many doors and rooms, as Seven noted, believer deliberately missed.

That's sneaky, they tell him only about ordinary rooms: a hall, a buffet, a laundry ...

Well, at least some benefit out of this information. Now he knows where to have a snack.

They passed innumerable corridors and rooms. The place was just huge. Most of the necessary rooms and routes, Seven already had time to memorize .

His eyes searched for a room resembling a possible abode of a hacker, but without success. Most likely from the outside the door looked, like any other here.

At this time, the believer, rant about something.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Ray has been very busy lately that's, why later you should head to the information center. There you will get a task. So far, now you can rest or eat at the buffet," he continued, in a monotoned way.

The only thing that caught Seven, is the mention of a strange name.

"Mr. Ray?" - With an involuntary irony, he asked.

"Uh-huh, he is, so to speak, the chief among the believers. He is the "favorite" of the savior."

"Ah, I understand ..."

I mean, he's a favorite here. And what does he do here?

He is in control of everything and gives orders, apparently.

And the savior, as he has already understood, is the local head, the one to whom they all worship. Seven wanted to meet this "savior", after all he created this hideous place. The person who collected all these people here and make them worship him, an interesting character indeed.

"That's too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing the best believer. Does Mr. Ray has so many errands...?"

-"Yes, the Savior gives special assignments to Mr. Ray, so he watches the monitors most of the time that is, for our safety. It's a heavy burden, although I do not really understand his work with these screens, figures ..."

"Nowadays , I don't even see him at all, they say that he received an important assignment from Dear Savior. Now he hs been working on this 24/7."

\- "Hmm, I understand ~ thank you for your help."

Bingo! He killed two birds with one stone.

1\. Now he knew the name of the hacker whom he confronted. Some Mr. Ray, paranoid workaholic.

2\. And the head of this place, as it turned out, was "Dear Savior".

Now it's time to head to the buffet, and ask others about Mr. Ray, pff... Hehe... Seven just couldn't hold back giggles and burst out laughing. And so, he went to the second floor.


	3. Day 1: Buffet, but there are no chips

Saeyoung swept by a quick pace through similar corridors with similar interior. Recording in his mind every detail and distinctive feature of the decor, which he noticed. He saw that one of the doors was metal and tightly sealed.

In addition, the gloomy door was at the end of the corridor. It looked as if the door led somewhere down, either to the basement, or to the catacombs.

Seven stopped, to look closely at the gloomy door. The metal door stood out among the others. No matter how much he wanted to open the mysterious door, he could not do it.

And yet, what was behind it? He wanted to know! Was it the entrance to the basement? The place was already suspicious, but a sealed metallic door made it a three times more suspicious .

And where did she lead? And what room was hidden behind it? Was it really a torture room, where are the most unfortunate believers tortured? Entrance to the basement, where the most insidious crimes of this very savior occur?

Who knows, maybe demons and spirits from this world are calling here! Oh, oh, God forbid from such a sin. Slowly, he forced himself to go on and stop hammering his head with miraculous ideas about the room hidden from him.

Seven looked at the sky to distract himself and smiled slightly. He remembered someone very close. One who always liked to look at the clouds with him. Seven did not always understand him and was amazed at how his half could smile and shine, only by admiring the clouds.

For Luciel, this was only a wonderful trait, which was inherent only to his brother. Saeran was too kind for this cruel world. He knew how to enjoy the smallest, and seemingly ordinary things ...

How are you doing there?

Do you look now at the sky as before?

If you do, then now we are under the same sky. And we are together, although we are united simply by the sky and clouds. He wanted to afford, at least a minute to forget and imagine that they were now together and looked at the same sky.

Seven forgot himself in his usual thoughts, joyful, but at the same time boring and melancholy. Thought, giving him hope and strength, to strive to move on and continue to live. Go further only for the sake of Saeran

His gaze dropped down to the charming, blooming garden. The garden shone with all sorts of colors of the rainbow. Flowers, trees, bushes, everything were beautiful in this garden. Luciel could not tear his gaze from such beauty.

He was interested in who was involved in the care of all these plants. He did not understand this activity, but most likely the care of such a luxurious garden was worth a lot of work and time. Seven basically only knew how to destroy everything and turn it into a mess.

His house, strewn with bundles of Honey Buddha chips and banks of Doctor Pepper was confirmation of his messiness . And if he had any plant? He doubted something, alive would have lived a day in his house.

He did not even have windows in the apartment, ha-ha! This place is intended only for such as his - unfortunate, lost people. For such as hackers and cockroaches.

Maybe he could afford to buy a cactus? ..

But for someone like him, it's better to buy a cactus made of plastic. Here, then the unhappy plant will surely survive. It's all swept up! As soon as he is finished with the mission, he will look into the nearest store, and he will purchase plastic plants to decorate the apartment. I think they will add a cheerful atmosphere to the apartment.

Admiring the enticing flower garden, Luciel decided to walk a little more along the building to see possible routes for

Unexpected emergency.

Who knows what can happen, suddenly the sect will be a refuge for aliens who are trying to capture the world, or a hidden refuge of dark fairies. Oh, what a horror! But the powerful Seven defender of justice cope with everything, even if the task will be impossible.

707 was not going to give up, and could not even afford to think about the defeat. Although he already had in mind several directions for escape, through which he can escape unnoticed. He still had to learn so much, but he knew so little. This is what he was about to do. Obtaining information.

Who is Mr. Ray? And what does the savior look like? How did the Savior help everyone? And what is her purpose? How to find Ray and where does he work?

All these questions tore him apart and stirred him even more, motivating him to continue studying the strange place.

After a long walk, Seven finally reached the cupboard.

As it turned out, the building was much larger than he expected. How big was this sect! And who provided all this, and for what money?

There were several believers in the buffet. What he was delighted about, because finding an empty dining room would not be good for finding information.

During his walk, he noticed that the believers met each other with a strange expression "for eternal paradise!". It sounded creepy, as if everyone was brainwashed here, and on the other hand, it seems, such a greeting should be normal for societies like this.

To begin with, he decided to have something to eat. After a long journey, he was already quite hungry. In addition, approaching believers at once, asking for answers, would be too suspicious. He took a portion of rice and kimchi, which looked to be honestly not very appetizing. It is a pity that he did not have his beloved Doctor Pepper and Honey Buddha chips. He would gladly have treated them.

Seven making, as far as possible, a friendly face, sat down at the table behind which sat three believers.

Those not embarrassed to express the inconvenience and confusion that arose because of his presence, on their faces, looked obliquely at Seven. But immediately they returned to the interrupted conversation. Most likely, deciding to ignore him and not pay attention to the curious newbie.

And the conversation was about the Magenta and its new members. They discussed a wonderful and talented savior. Thank her for expanding her community and inviting new guests to join them.

They also said something about the cleansing ceremony that beginners should go through. This topic interested Seven, so he tried to join the conversation .

The believer looking more grown up and most tired resented:

"I do not think that newbies can all go through this. To be honest, most newcomers, I think, do not even understand why they are here." he said.

To which the blue-eyed girl answered, taking the opposite side;

"Do not say that! If the savior herself accepted them, then there is nothing to doubt."

Seven wanted to intervene and voice the questions raised about cleansing ceremony. He wanted to ask why anyone could not stand this ceremony . But he had to restrain himself, not to incriminate himself. Because his question would mean that he himself did not pass this cleansing ceremony . What will cause distrust to him from the believers.

The third person was the one who supported the girl's side.

"Yes, yes, besides, they were chosen by Mr. Ray himself! He knows what he is doing."

To which the adult man continued, expressing his discontent:

"Mr. Ray, however much I respect him, seems lost in recent times. He is not even visible in recent times. In truth, I sometimes think he is incompetent for this work because of his youth."

The girl opened her mouth to say something. But Seven could not stand it and interrupted her.

"Actually, I'd like to know where Mr. Ray is, if you can answer."

The third curved-nosed believer narrowed his eyes and looked at Seven.

"Have not you met him already? Or are you also one of the newcomers?"

"Yes, but... unfortunately I could not meet with Mr. Ray, no matter how much I did not want to. The fact is that I work in the information center. And he must entrust me with the case. I'm so impatient to start hardly working. I am ready to do anything for the sake of eternal happiness, for the sake of the Savior!"

The girl was delighted by his words. And with pleasure she answered Seven:

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about! We all have to help each other! Only, so we can achieve a good outcome! And Mr. Ray, I think, was exhausted, working alone to ensure our safety. How good that new people come who can help him in this."

Excellent! Mr. Ray was the hacker. And it looks like he worked on all this without someone else's help. Whoever this Ray was, in that case he was damn good. And from the knowledge of this information, Seven was even more interested in meeting him.

"Exactly! I want to contribute to Mr. Ray's work! Help to maintain security, but could not meet him."

The girl nodded, making an understanding face, as well as others. She smiled and answered him:

"The thing is, Mr. Ray has been too busy lately. I'm sure he will be able to give you time very soon."

Eh ~ I already understood this, Seven thought. He was more interested in what he was, so heavily loaded. And where was his workplace.

And the girl continued.

"Although number 139 complains a lot and is indignant, as I believe, without any particular reason. But, dear Savior, has entrusted Mr. Ray with a very, very important matter. That's why he is very busy with this job."

The adult man chuckled and added:

"Well, yes busy, buying and dragging different pink baubles and decor items on the third floor. The door, on top of everything else, he said needs to be repaired. And what did he not like about that?"

The man made his voice an order higher and thinner, and his tone and style of conversation went from sarcastic, to a serious and impartial tone.

"He said that: This room will belong to a very important guest, I ask you to make it as beautiful and tender as possible. I want just by looking at her room, she could feel the comfort and warmth coming from the interior of the room, and she could feel herself special, a princess. I hope you can arrange this?"

Seven could not help laughing at what he heard and realizing that Ray had talked like that. And the room of the princess - it was just hilarious! He had to find this room and see it with his own eyes!

Besides, now he knew that the savior had instructed Ray to bring some guest. And this guest will have his own room. It seems that she was someone important for the savior. Hmm... it had been already interesting.

Seven would not be himself, if he had not joked. He was unsure whether the believers would appreciate his humor, but the attempt was worth it.

"Hehe~, but who knows? Maybe Mr. Ray makes this room for himself? Ha-ha-ha!"

The girl laughed too:

" what? It could be that. Princess - it's very similar to his style! Ha-ha-ha!"

Now they all giggled, sitting at the table, completely forgetting about their dinner.

Seven asked, wiping a tear from the edge of his eye:

"Ha-ha. So, I got to the point with his style. Can you find out how Mr. Ray looks?"

The girl, being more open to communication, answered:

"Well ... so to speak, he has his own special taste. I mean, I never saw him wearing a cloak intended for believers. But he is still higher than all of us in rank."

She was interrupted by an adult man, evidently tired from her long monologues:

"He walks in a purple suit with a blue rose. Add to this all bleached hair and blue eyes. He looks like he climbed out from the cover of a fairy tale for children ."

"Yes, Mr. Ray seems to have an extremely eccentric taste he-he. I think we will get along with him " Seven said.

Crooked-nosed grunted at this.

"Well, try it. He does not look like someone who wants to communicate with someone."

"Well, of course, if you do not count the flowers," the man added with a sneer, and continued:

"He, I think, can spend hours in the garden. I can confirm this. I often noticed how he sometimes talks to them seriously! Is not that hilarious ? Ha ha ha."

God, and what kind of strange type is this hacker? Talking with flowers? He walks in a purple suit and has white hair. And Seven was always sure that he was very strange.

You recognize something new every day.

Seven with difficulty holding his laughter, asked:

"Hold the horses! Just do not say that he planted this garden himself! I can not stand it."

The girl, giggling, replied:

"So it is, and you catch on pretty good ~"

So, now our hacker is also a gardener-romantic. Great, and how does he manage to do all this? Ray must be a superman, given that he simultaneously supports the security system, that he knows from his own experience takes a lot of time and energy.

Plus, at the moment, Ray, as it turned out to be busy, with some sort of secret task, causes the princess guest here, takes care of the garden, leads new believers.

Seven, giving the girl and the rest of the brightest smile, said.

"Got it~ Thank you for explaining everything to me. But it's time for me to go, so I hope we'll meet again, and chat!"

Seven got up from the table and went to the information center, waving them goodbye.


End file.
